The subject matter disclosed herein relates to X-ray imaging systems having C-arms and, more particularly, to an orbital clutch and brake assembly for the C-arm.
Medical diagnostic imaging systems generate images of an object, such as a patient, for example, through exposure to an energy source, such as X-rays passing through a patient, for example. The generated images may be used for many purposes. Often, when a practitioner takes X-rays of a patient, it is desirable to take several X-rays of one or more portions of the patient's body from a number of different positions and angles, and preferably without needing to frequently reposition the patient. To meet this need, C-arm X-ray diagnostic equipment has been developed. The term C-arm generally refers to an X-ray imaging device having a rigid and/or articulating structural member having an X-ray source and an image detector assembly that are each located at an opposing end of the structural member so that the X-ray source and the image detector face each other. The structural member is typically “C” shaped and so is referred to as a C-arm. In this manner, X-rays emitted from the X-ray source can impinge on the image detector and provide an X-ray image of the object or objects that are placed between the X-ray source and the image detector.
In many cases, C-arms are connected to one end of a movable arm. In such cases, the C-arm can often be raised and lowered, be moved from side to side, and/or be rotated about one or more axes of rotation. For example, the C-arm may be rotated in an orbital direction. Devices may directly apply braking and/or drag (clutch) force to the C-arm affecting rotation of the C-arm in the orbital direction. These devices also utilize two different systems for both the brake and the clutch, which complicates the design, manufacturing and assembly of these devices. In addition, these devices do not account for variations along the C-arm.